Little Red Riding Hood
by Memmerz
Summary: Little red riding hood goes to grammy's. haha.


Okay. So. Little red riding hood is sitting there in all her angelic glory, and this wolf comes out of nowhere and starts walking behind her...  
  
(Screen fades... blurrs.. does really annoying things... and suddenly you see little red riding hood all nice and pretty with black curls and pretty green eyes and stuff...)  
  
Balex: omg. I'm little red riding hood!!  
Wolfie: OMG I'M A GUY!  
Balex: HAHA!  
Wolfie: AH EET J00!!!  
Balex: -screams-  
  
Lauren (author): NO! -replaces wolfie with satan-  
  
Satan: Shiz. I'm a dog. Now what?  
  
Lauren: STALK BALEX!  
  
Satan: SHIZ! GOD IZ TALKIN TAH ME! FINE FINE! I'LL STALK DIS BALEX CHICK. -starts stalking-  
Balex: -wonders what's going on... skips down the road-  
Satan: -stalks more-  
Balex: I'm da little red riding hoood.  
Satan: OMG LYKE IM IN A FAIRYTALE LOLZ@##!@!!!!#!!11111!!  
Balex: -looks behind her, sees Satan dressed up rather badly as a wolf- OMG!!! -runs-  
Satan: STOP RAHNNUN OR AH EET J00!!!  
Balex: -screams and keeps running-  
Satan: AH EET J00!!! -uses weird satanic powers to stop her... or... something-  
Balex: -eeps!- OMG DUN EET ME J00 EBIL SATAN.. dog.. thing. O_o  
Satan: I'm satan, dangit!  
Balex: o_o nu. Yur vash... VASH!  
Satan: I'M NOT VASH!!!  
Balex: VASSSSSSH!!! -foams rabidly at the mouth, breaks spell thing, runs towards-  
Satan: -screams all girly like and runs-  
Balex: VAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Lauren: HEY! I have a script to stick to here! _  
  
Balex: -foams rabidly more-  
  
Lauren: .. I should gotten someone that doesn't think everyone is Vash...  
  
Satan: -screams and runs more-  
Balex: VASH I LOVE YOU! -sits down with a Vash action figure- -makes airplane noises and makes it fly-  
Satan: O___ o;'''  
Balex: VRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!! POW POW POW!!  
Satan: -walks over-  
Real Little Red Riding Hood: OMG GIVE MEH DRUGS GRAMMA!!! -spasms and runs by-  
Satan: o__o this is one fucked up fairy tale.  
  
Lauren: AH EET J00!  
  
Satan: -screams all girly like and hides-  
Balex: VROOOM!!!  
Satan: O___O;'''  
  
Lauren: . -replaces Balex with Bink- Dun worry folks, our lovely balex will be back! =D  
  
Balex: -screams as she poofs off-  
Bink: -appears out of nowhere- o_O  
Satan: o_o -comes out of hiding-  
Bink: -starts screaming.. then stops- oooh. he's cute. -whispering to lauren-  
  
Lauren: o_o;'' Yes. Yes. He's also satan, and the wolf.  
  
Bink: Huh? -looks down- oooh! I'm little Red Riding hood! -poses-  
Satan: o__o;' She's just as crazy!  
  
Lauren: SILENCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCE!  
  
Satan: -eeps and hides underneathe Bink's robes- I'm sorreh. I'm sorreh.  
Bink: -screams- YOU PERVERT! I EET J00!!! -snarls and foams at mouth-  
Satan: -screams all girly like-  
  
(screen fades as Satan is pulled out of the story to be saved from Bink's wrath.... goes all blurry and stuff as we end up at "Gramma's" house.)  
  
Balex: -lays in bed with granny glasses on- I'mma be da grammy! =D  
Real Little Red Riding Hood: -runs in foaming at the mouth- -spasms- OMG GIVE MEH DRUGS GRAMMA!!!! -spasms-  
Balex: -screams and throws vash plushie at drugged up little red riding hood-  
Real Little Red Riding Hood: -screams and runs, foaming at the mouth-  
Balex: -awaits the arrival of Bink and whoever Satan was replaced with-  
  
Satan: o_o -watches story happen-  
Lauren: =D aint it spiffy.  
Satan: -grins childishly and claps- YUSH!  
Lauren: -pets- Goooood boy.  
  
(meanwhile, on the road with bink and whoever god was replaced with -coughvashcough-...)  
  
Bink: -whispers to lauren and satan- ooh... he's cute.  
Vash: -twitches- Where... am... I?  
Bink: I'm little red riding hood! -poses-  
Vash: -looks down... screams- OMG I'M A CRAPPY WOLF!  
  
Lauren: HEY! NO INSULTING THE COSTUMES!  
  
Vash: -screams and hides behind Bink- I'M SORRY!  
  
Lauren: YOU SHOULD BE!  
Satan: Back to the story! -throws things at them-  
  
Bink & Vash: -are pelted with things- oooow!  
Bink: okay! okay! -skips down the road towards Balex's grammy cottage.. which is now in view-  
Vash: -follows all stalky like-  
Bink: -sings- Hooooold the dream... don't wait 'til morning...  
Vash: -covers ears and continues stalking-  
Bink: THE SILENCE OF THE WINT- GRAMMY'S HOUSE! -runs in-  
Vash: -runs after-  
  
(meanwhile up in the sky where Satan and Lauren are narrating)  
Satan: Poor Vash. haha.  
Lauren: Yesss... poooor vash. -hisses as sunlight hits her-  
Satan: O_o yer more demonic then me. Seriously.  
Lauren: HUSH! It's back to the story. -points... pets satan-  
Satan: -puuuuurrrrrrrrrrs-  
  
(back to the story)  
  
Balex: OH I'VE- BINK! -jumps out of bed and tackles-  
Vash: O_O OH NO. IT'S HER!  
Bink: Lookie, Grammy! I brought you a present!  
Balex: -looks up... starts foaming at mouth- VAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSH!  
Vash: -screams and runs around the room being chased by Balex-  
Bink: -eats cookies-  
Balex: VAAAAAAAAAASH! I LUB J00 VASH!!!  
Vash: -screams and runs around more... runs into Bink-  
Bink: -drops a cookie... starts foaming at mouth- I EET J00!!! -starts chasing Vash around too-  
  
Lauren: ... I'm so great. -poses-  
Satan: -pounces... curls up like a kitty and purrs-  
Lauren: o____________o;' Satan...  
Satan: Yush? n.n  
Lauren: You scare me.  
  
Vash: AYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
Balex: -pushes bink out of way, pounces vash- VAASSSSSH!  
Vash: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!  
Balex: -suddenly gets all calm- I dunno. :O  
Vash: O_O;'  
Bink: -goes back to eating cookies-  
  
THE END  
  
Balex: THE PHOONE! IT RIINGSS! -throws it out the window-  
Bink: o__o''  
Lauren: o_____O;'  
Satan: I'm a kitty! -poses-  
Vash: Save meee.  
Wolfie: I was included for 2 minutes! -poses-  
Satan: COPIER!  
Lauren: -screams-  
  
(screen fades back to black... or white.. or whatever color you want) 


End file.
